Albus Severus' Prank
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Al meets Scorpius Malfoy and two muggleborn twin girls on the train. an idea for a prank comes to him and before he could stop himself he blurts out...


**The germination of an idea for this silly little story came to me really early this morning ( 1 AM)and wouldn't let me sleep so I had to turn on my poor hardworking CPU and start writing. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Albus Severus' Prank**

The excited group of children were crowding into the various cars of the bright red Hogwarts train. Everyone was doing their best to find a place to sit while many greeted others that they hadn't seen in awhile.

Albus Severus boarded the train along with the other children who were destined for Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and opened the sliding door to a compartment that was filled with several other children-- Two girls who were chattering together and a tall silver haired boy who was silently staring out the window.

"Is this spot taken?" Albus asked politely as he pointed to the empty seat.

Turning around to see who had entered the boy answered , "No it isn't." He was secretly relieved that another boy had come into the compartment instead of another girl. He held out his hand " My name is Scorpius Malfoy." He looked over at the two identical twin girls who had reddish blonde hair and deep blue eyes set in faces that were dusted with freckles and introduced them. " These two are Joey and Bonnie Colburn, They are new to our world and are Muggleborns." stated Scorpius who looked resigned to the fact that there really was nowhere else for him to go to avoid the talkative pair. What is your moniker?"

Not wanting to reveal just yet that he was one of Harry Potters sons Al took the boys hand and shook as he replied back. "Mines Albus Severus. I normally go by Al"

The two girls giggled and explained that they never met anybody magical before they got their letters. They wondered as to learning about being magical would be like. Scorpius sighed and took it upon himself to educate the two muggleborn girls a little about life in the magical world before they arrived at the school and possibly make fools of themselves.

Even though he knew that the other boy was just trying to make polite conversation Albus Severus Potter was getting a little perturbed and bored as he listened to the other boy drone on with his explanations to the two interested girls as to the customs and culture of the wizarding world.

Thinking that enough was enough Al had an idea for a prank and blurted out. " You may know a lot and traveled to many other magical places but I know Harry Potter."

The other boy scoffed "Right, pull my other leg.... and everybody knows of Harry Potter since he is the boy who lived and took out Voldemort."

"Yeah but I really know him well... "

The twin girls eyes narrowed in thought and after a few moments Joey wondered "Who is this Harry Person are you referring to?" while Bonnie asked "How Well do you know this...Harry fellow?"

"To answer your first question, He was the boy who lived when a nasty and evil wizard tried to kill him and somehow the curse turned and took out the evil wizard instead." Albus stroked his chin as if in thought and with an impish grin said, "I know him very well. In fact the first time I met him I was buck naked."

"NO...Really, you were _naked?_" yelped Bonnie, blushing as her eyes also widened in shock. " I would think that would be awfully embarrassing."

"Personally I think you would have been totally embarassed." Joey frowned and shook her head at the absurb thought. " And to talk about it in public."

" Yeah, why would you say sumthin' like that?" said Scorpius haughtily. "It isn't proper wizarding etiquette "

"Besides this Harry Potter person must have been shocked and totally embarrassed by such a display." Joey added disapprovingly.

Albus nodded and grinned. "No I wasn't Embarassed at all and no, Harry was not shocked." answered Al, " Of course at the time there was a whole crowd of people around and a lot of excitement.''

"Now that _must_ have been very embarrassing for you ." one of the red faced blond girls said as her hands raised to her flaming cheeks. " I can't believe you would have thought that exciting... humiliating more like it."

" No...not really." answered Al with an amused lilt to his voice. "I have to admit I don't remember very much about that first time I saw him but I've been told a lot of stories about how everyone talked about me."

"I can well imagine!" Scorpius shook his head then brushed the locks of silvery hair that had fell in front of his eyes back, away from his forehead. " Must have been quite a scandal."

"Not really." Albus smirked. "actually from what my brother James told me it was a celebration!"

That comment caused the other youngsters eyebrows to rise in disbelief.

"Celebration? _You were buck naked at a celebration?" _The tall silvery haired boys mouth dropped in horror as did those of the other children."

At that moment James came into the compartment to check on his little brother and noticed the horrified expressions on most of the youngsters faces. Looking a bit concerned she asked. " What is wrong?"

Scorpious Malfoy folded his arms and gave Albus an outraged glare as he answered James. "He said he was buck naked at a celebration where he met Harry Potter."

James opened his mouth to say something smart and scathing then clamped down on his tongue. He just remembered how he used to tease his younger sibling by saying the same thing. Smirking he answered the indignant pale faced boy and said. "Yep he did at that. But then he was small...very small at the time."

"Small...how small?" Scorpius looked back and forth at the two brothers with dawning suspicions that there was something he was missing.

"Didn't Al introduce himself?" James asked.

"Yes he told us his name was Albus Severus." Bonnie answered. " Isn't that right?" she asked the younger Brother.

"Y-e-s..." Al choked out as he felt James appraising eyes settle on him. " That's right."

"To answer your question Malfoy he was just a newborn!" James stated . "His full name is Albus Severus Potter and I am his older brother James Potter."

For a moment Al thought as he ducked his head that maybe he had gone just a little too far with his little joke as the other three children seemed to stare at him for a moment or two. Then Scorpius smiled and started to laugh as did the girls. " I get it now... You are a strange fellow Potter. But I think I like your twisted sense of humour."

"Odd but funny." Bonnie agreed with Scorpius' assessment.

Joey tapped the tip of her nose with her index finger thoughtfully and said, " I think you will be a wonderful friend to know."

"Good one. Little brother." James said approvingly. " With a little practice you just might become a decent prankster yet."

Albus beamed proudly as the other three youngsters laughed and his brothers implied words of praise registered with him.


End file.
